As It is Brighter
by kirr1001
Summary: Collection of one shots, inspired by songs. Most of them are canon, maybe some AU in the future. ReiGisa, RinTori, MakoHaru [Disclaimer: I do not own Free! nor the songs.]
1. Run - ReiNagi

_And I never wanted anything from you _

_Except everything you had _

_And what was left after that too, oh_

* * *

><p>Nagisa isn't oblivious. For a long time he thought he was since he seemed to be more energetic or happier than others so he started to wonder if he didn't take things as seriously as others. But now being older than a ten year old kid he knows that he can understand people, quite well actually. Especially Rei though that doesn't mean Nagisa always acts like he should when he sees even the smallest signs of embarrassment on the dark-haired boy's face.<p>

Example is when Rei wants to just be but Nagisa doesn't let him.

Nagisa plays with the spoon while Rei puts on his shoes. "Rei-chan can't relax even on weekends."

"I can. Nevertheless there is certain things that has to be done daily," Rei answers and adjusts his hoody. Nagisa rarely sees him in a cloth like that since it apparently isn't part of his tidy style. Like now, a dark hoody always brings out Rei's eyes and he looks so snug that Nagisa wants to squeeze him.

He invited himself to stay over night in the Ryuuzakis' household since Rei's parents are in Tokyo. Nagisa knew better than to assume that Rei would be lonely without a friend to keep him company but he still used that as an excuse to stay. He also can see now that Rei needs a little time to be with himself, so that is clearly the main reason why he insists to go for a run.

Nagisa glances at the clock which is barely 11 a.m.

"Fine," Nagisa whines loudly. "Wait for me."

"No, I didn't-" Rei sputters. "You absolutely don't have to come!"

"But I absolutely want to, Rei-chan!" Nagisa laughs as he searches for his shoes. "I'd feel very weird to be alone in Rei-chan's home."

"But you don't have the right shoes for running," Rei frowns at his him. "And you still have a bed hair."

"It's okay," he smiles and spots a cap on the small table. He smiles some more as he puts it quickly on top of his messy curls. "I'll just use Rei-chan's cap!"

"No!" for Nagisa Rei's yelp is only amusing like his slight blush for who knows what (Rei-chan has too much blood running under the skin of his cheeks) and when Rei places the cap on his own head instead and then quickly takes it off the blush is a bit darker. He looks bashful. "I will run too fast for you anyway!"

"I've ran with Rei-chan before," Nagisa follows him outside and Rei touches his glasses.

"I'll ran faster this time."

"I can keep up. And stop sulking!" Nagisa pulls the hood over his friend's head teasingly and that friend groans with an irritated tone.

Rei starts running fast and without a mercy like he said, almost like running away from Nagisa.  
>But he won't let it happen. He knows Rei and if there is something he doesn't know yet he wants to learn, quickly. Rei is picky and strict about his own space and time because he has probably always lived that way. But Nagisa wants to break the line around him and come closer, make the gap disappear despite Rei's protests because Rei doesn't need to be alone ever again.<p>

He does close the gap, running towards Rei until he collides with the dark-haired boy's back and wraps his arms around the wide shoulders. Rei insisted over and over again how _for crying out loud Nagisa-kun has to stop that!_ but Nagisa won't let go, he won't.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Nagisa is an evil little sweet-heart.  
>The song is of course by Florence + the Machine - Dog Days Are Over.<p>

Thanks for reading folks! (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	2. Love - RinAi

_Love makes you desperate and feeling a fool _

_Love makes you ruthless and love makes you cruel _

_And love makes you crazy _

_With nothing but lies _

_Love promises nothing and then your love dies_

* * *

><p>He got the warning the last time, didn't he? He felt attraction but it only made him messed up. Beside family - his mom and pesky little sister - people come and go so why should he bother to let them near? Like before, it would end badly and like now, when he is a mass of bitterness and awkward words, only an idiot would stick with him and soon get bored anyway.<p>

He doesn't know how to be, except when he's in the water but that gets difficult too when his old friends are near, either physically or in his mind. He's full of sharp edges like his teeth and he can't get away from that sharpness, rarely can hide it when it comes to even simple things like saying "sorry". It definitely is most difficult when he has to deal with the kindness he gets from Nitori.

Rin doesn't really care that his kouhai is like annoying brat. The things about Nitori that doesn't annoy rather scare him. When the boy shows him an honest concern Rin feels restless in a strange way. When the boy's eyes are bright from some feeling that isn't only admiration Rin is close to push him away so hard that it might hurt him. He doesn't need nor want Nitori to care about him because it doesn't do any real good for neither of them.

Rin thinks all these familiar things through as he stares at the big double sandwich on his desk. He really hopes it's not for him, he hopes that Nitori has placed it on his desk only because the boy's own is too full of crap.

He hears Nitori come out from the bathroom. "Matsuoka-senpai, you're back! I brought a sandwich for you."

"That?" Rin mutters like if the room is full of big fat sandwiches.

"Yeah. I didn't see you in the cafeteria so I guessed you were still in the pool working hard and I thought I could save you from some trouble and bring some snack here," he can see Nitori's small and sweet smile. "I hope I remembered you favorite right."

Rin knows he did and rubs his face slowly; ham and cheese and other shit what he likes to have after training hard by himself.

"Senpai?"

He can't look at Nitori in the eye and part of him wants to snap at his kouhai but he feels so exhausted to do anything else but collapse on his bed.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

At any other day he would act civil and eat the sandwich with gratitude, especially when his stomach moans from emptiness but today he is having a hard time not to break down and he honestly wants someone or more like he wants Nitori to grab his arm and say that everything is going to be alright, because maybe he does need that care, that feeling. But he won't because then Nitori would get closer and then everything would turn so upside down that Rin would throw up.

He hates it, the love.

"I'm not hungry. Just let me be."

"But- You know I..."

"No. Thanks, Nitori but not now."

Nitori turns quiet behind him and Rin bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut while the silence stretches.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

The time line sets before Rin's final relay with Iwatobi boys.

This was surprisingly depressing... Hm.  
>The lyrics are by Garbage - I Hate Love.<p>

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Dance While You Can - RinAi

_We will live longer than I will _

_We will be better than I was _

_We can cross rivers with our will _

_We can do better than I can _

_So dance while you can _

_Dance 'cause you must_

* * *

><p>Rin doesn't believe it but Aiichiro is actually fine with the unstoppable fact that his senpai is going to Australia for six months. Aiichiro will graduate from Samezuka in a year and he isn't sure what is going to happen to him, to him and Rin after that, he still doesn't know where to go when the whole world opens to him.<p>

But he's alright. Rin will be on an airplane after the weekend. But he's peachy with it.

"It will be like a closure."

"What are you going on about now?" Rin asks, watches Aiichiro or actually makes sure that he is cleaning the desk finally.

"You can let go of the bad memories when you spend some time there, see your old friends," Aiichiro's head feels heavy but the whole point in cleaning up the desk is to keep himself awake. For him and Rin it's a free night to just laze around and be with each other (though Aiichiro is pretty sure Rin is still going for a jog before midnight) and he isn't going to turn in just because his weak brains tell him so.

"I didn't have that many friends," but he did, Aiichiro knows because he's been chatting a lot more on the phone and not with Iwatobi boys.

"Yeah," Aiichiro nods and he's ready, the desk really looks like a desk now, so he turns the radio a bit louder when the classical music changes into jazz. Rin complains unsurprisingly. To perk up Aiichiro starts to sway in front of the radio, clumsily but he almost sees Rin smile.

"You can't dance."

"You can come and teach me, senpai," he lets out a laugh.

"I can't dance."

"Come on!"

"Shut up already."

"I'll start to sing if you don't come."

"So you want to look _and_ sound stupid," Rin mutters as Aiichiro grabs his wrists and pulls. Dragging him up from the bed is so easy that Aiichiro almost teases him about it but settles to look at Rin's small smile instead.

The push and pull between them is so natural now that Aiichiro can't always believe it. Rin still isn't much better at opening up to him, not even about some simple things, and Aiichiro still is too oblivious at times. But the feelings which have blossomed for months now help them to understand each other's blind spots and even forget them.

Aiichiro can feel the strength of the relationship between them in everyday events like simple touches and trust - that is the reason he is not crying his heart out even though his senpai is leaving for half of a year.

Jazz doesn't sound speedy and not slow either. They end up swaying back and forth, Aiichiro pulling him close so that their chests touch slightly. Rin's scent is calming and thrilling at the same time and Aiichiro closes his eyes. Rin tells him not to fall asleep, playfully slapping his head. Aiichiro can feel the flush on his cheeks and Rin's face doesn't look very neutral either. It's interesting how after sharing nights in the same bed Aiichiro's blush can still make Rin's own cheeks red.

A scary tightness appears into Aiichiro's throat and he blinks his bright eyes rapidly. "I'm alright," he whispers.

"Good," Rin answers and Aiichiro isn't sure was he talking to himself or Rin. "Because you worry enough about stupid things... I mean me and... everything going to work out," he understand Rin's words as warm arms wrap around his shoulders and Rin continues. "You have a phone and I have a phone so... I'm counting on you to irritate the hell out of me because you'll call and text me so much."

"I'll do it so much that you don't even want to come back," Aiichiro knows by now that he is terrible to lighten a mood and the joke leaves a bitter taste on his mouth.

Rin bends down slightly and nips the side of Aiichiro's nose. His teeth are so sharp but Aiichiro likes it and snorts. "Not going to happen," he says softly. "Ai."

Aiichiro freezes because he will never get enough of Rin's sweet words that seem to come out more and more often, especially now on the edge of his trip. "Senpai."

"Can you... Just- call me Rin, I mean when you come and watch me leave."

Aiichiro nods slowly and realizes the song has changed and it's messy pop now - it doesn't suit their dance at all but neither of them comments, Rin presses their hips together and Aiichiro pushes his knee softly between the boy's legs, abandoning thinking altogether.

Though after few days Aiichiro lets himself cry at the airport (Rin isn't happy about it but still whispers in his ear that he looks sweet) and in his room, he feels stronger than ever. He has followed Rin long enough to know that he can do anything. And he has loved Rin long enough to know that Rin belives in him too. That's why he is sure Rin comes back to him, to dance again.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thanks for reading, guys!

This time the song is Love Out of Lust by Lykke Li.


	4. To Be Heard - MakoHaru

_You've always loved the strange birds _

_Now I want to fly into your world _

_I want to be heard_

* * *

><p>Makoto once said to him that he could do anything. Haru didn't really care then but right now he wishes he could use that to help Makoto.<p>

It's the first time after that typhoon that they are on the beach, Haru spending the day with Makoto's family, and he knew something was wrong when he ran straight to the water and Makoto was almost right behind him but there was a weird flicker in his green eyes. Makoto's mom yelled after them but Haru heard his friend answer that "It's okay, mom!" and didn't ask about it because water felt more important at that moment.

Afterwards Makoto's pale face makes him, for the first time, regret his priority.

Whole family is gathered around him and Makoto isn't crying but shaking in his mom's arms and isn't calming down. Haru hopes he would, wants to reach out for his friend and doesn't understand why Makoto didn't_ tell him_ about the way he sees sea now. He says Makoto's name but his friend isn't answering, looks like he didn't even hear him and that is so wrong because Makoto always hears him and always answers, no matter how quiet or dull Haru's voice is - Makoto is always there for him and Haru has no idea how to be here for him now.

_Answer me._

Haru inches closer and takes Makoto's hand. "It's okay," he says and he knows it's nothing that Makoto's mom isn't already saying to him but it is all he can let out. He hears Makoto's soft sniff, _it's a reaction_, and as he presses himself closer to his mom he tucks Haru's hand slightly - the squeeze from his fingers to Haru's own ones is strong. Haru can breathe again because Makoto doesn't let go and his tired eyes connect with Haru's.

"Haru-chan."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Because Makoto is Makoto and didn't want to worry Haru.

Song: Strange Birds by Birdy


	5. A Little Louder - ReiNagi

_Don't be afraid _

_Why don't you scream a little louder _

_Turn it up _

_I know you can_

* * *

><p>The worst thing is that it did happen. It wasn't a worst-case scenario that he had imagined - of course he had imagined it since he was in a homosexual relationship - but he actually experienced it two nights ago.<p>

They had walked in the street and the air was moist because of the fog and then Nagisa had cupped his hand, so gently, and he had pulled it away in a heartbeat, like it had been a pure instinct to pull away from your loved one. Maybe it was because they had been so close to his home or because of the people, though the fog was a good cover, but Nagisa's gentleness didn't disappear, he only smiled with sympathy - it had made Rei nauseated.

He doesn't like being afraid, that means he doesn't control the situation. Mostly with Nagisa he isn't controlling anything though, but he doesn't find it unpleasant. He is ready to give up the comfort of control when he is with him but not like this.

Well. He has an accurately organised plan.

At least he did have until he sees the blond-haired boy and the smile of his, and his nerves betray him. He had thought about taking his hand, tightly, and let everyone else in the station see, but now he thinks about kissing him or maybe a better option is to hug him. Something.

He can't think straight, just like the time when he flinched away from Nagisa's touch and acted on a silly instinct, and that is what's happening now and Rei can't help but think that something must be wrong with his instincts because they work in mixed ways:

He quickly reaches Nagisa and says loudly, "I thought about you this morning and had an erection!" then grabs the boy's hand and squeezes.

He hears no response from Nagisa on his side and doesn't dare to look at him because he just realizes that he will soon die from shame.

"Oh my God-"

"What on earth?"

"Mom, what's erect-"

"Be quiet, Yuri."

"What is wrong with kids these days?"

"Should we call the security?"

Rei feels Nagisa suddenly press against him. "Oh no, we're- mph- we're going to get arrested...!" Nagisa is _laughing._

"Nagisa-kun!" he answers with a loud whisper. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"But I can't, I- huahahaha," what he clearly means is that he can't talk because he finds this mortifying situation so funny.

"Stop it," Rei feels how every part of him is on fire. The train that is finally coming is a cool breeze against his flustered face and also Nagisa's head against his shoulder calms him strangely.

"Rei-chan," he says with a sweet voice that always makes Rei's stomach feel butterflies. "You're so brave," Nagisa could have said how stupid and silly Rei is but those three words are the only ones which he murmurs against his neck.

And Rei has no part in his body that wants to pull away. He understands that he always has control and comfort when Nagisa is with him because Nagisa accepts his feelings, no matter if they were silent or loud.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Next one! Hope you liked it.  
>I first thought about a big and dramatic moment when these guys decide to bravely hold hands in public but look where my brain went. Well, better or worse this is the outcome.<p> 


	6. Do You Feel the Way I Do - ReiNagi

_The sun is filling up the room _

_And I can hear you dreaming _

_Do you feel the way I do?_

_Right now_

* * *

><p>It's confusing and then it starts to feel scary.<p>

Rei never understood the pairs in movies that his mother made him watch with her when he was younger because they actually wanted to be close like leeches, all the time. It was so strange to him because Rei has always needed his time to be alone, even when he was just a little child. He found it frustrating to have someone's presence all the time near.

_How exhausting,_ he thinks but his heart is not in it as he watches Nagisa sleep in his bed. Nagisa_ is_ exhausting and it would make sense that Rei felt relieved to find him sleeping since he has spend the whole day with the boy - school, walking home in snowfall, but not to home after all, walking to the mall because Nagisa wants to shop, then finally Rei's home as the sky gets dark, eating together then studying together. Now Nagisa seems to sleep deeply.

As Rei has to scoot closer to his bed and watch Nagisa's face, he finds surprising comfort when he thinks that Nagisa is going to be beside him through the night and then once again at school. He doesn't want to be alone at all, away from this obnoxious and energetic person.

That is the fact that's scary because he likes to keep his distance, even with Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai, though too often he feels crestfallen while thinking about losing his friends. But Nagisa disappearing from is life is an impossibility, he could never take it, he's sure and his throat closes up so badly that he has to calm himself by touching Nagisa's hand. Nagisa's fingers squeeze his own ones softly and his mouth lets out a sigh. Warmth spears over Rei's face and he presses it on the edge of the bed.

He wants to say to Nagisa that he loves him and he could never drive him away, he would be content and happy if Nagisa always bothered him with his sunny company, without doing anything, only breathing like this is all he ever wants.  
>Rei decides then that those thoughts are too naive, people always want something more as the time passes. But that doesn't mean his naive thoughts are anything but honest feelings. He does love Nagisa and just his presence is enough to make him love the boy more.<p>

He goes to the bathroom and then lays down on the bed, feeling Nagisa's breath on his face. He almost sets his alarm clock to ring much earlier than usually only so that he could see the first light of the morning sun against Nagisa's hair but decides that thought too is very naive.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

The song is "distance" by Christina Perri.

Nothing much but something.  
>Thanks for reading, guys!<p> 


End file.
